Kuu Dere
Kuudere-chan is the protagonist of Kuudere Simulator and one of the female students in Akademi High School. Her real name is Kuu Dere. She appears in the Kuudere Simulator spin-off game and in "I Want My Senpai Back" YouTube video. Her name was stated as Kuudere-chan in the description. In the game, she sits on a wooden chair in the middle of an empty room and doesn't move. You can scroll the mouse around to get a better view of her. As of the November 15th, 2015 Build, Kuudere-chan was added into Yandere Simulator as a student with the name Kuu Dere. Appearance She has short light blue hair and red eyes. She wears the default white seifuku uniform in both Yandere and Kuudere Simulator. She has knee high white socks and the same skin tone as Yandere-chan. In Yandere Simulator, her uniform can be customized. Her hair has also changed its style and is derived from Honoka Futaba, a character that can bought in the Unity3D asset Store. Kuudere-chan's appearance is a reference to Rei Ayanami from the anime Evangelion. Personality She is a kuudere. A kuudere is a common personality trope in anime where they show a cold-hearted and inexpressive behavior as they have difficulty recognizing their feelings. Differs from Tsundere since Tsundere is when the character frequently runs hot and cold between "tsun" and "dere". Kuudere is when the character only occasionally shows her caring and nice side on the inside. She has never been witnessed exhibiting emotions. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a coward. She cannot fight back if attacked. It is possible in the future that she would have a unique reaction to murder. This however, is programming a special case that applies to only one character, and it will be difficult from the programming side.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666513006407233537 Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Kuu will enter the school ground tenth in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she heads up to the rooftop and sits down on a bench near to the Oka Ruto's stalking spot. Kuu will walk into Classroom 3-2, sit at her desk, start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. As an average NPC, she will have no special events. Rather than gossip with students, Kuu will sit on a bench on the rooftop. Kuu walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and linger there until 3:50 PM, then she walks home. Trivia *It may be possible in the future to repeat her quotes from Kuudere Simulator while attending school. Special case code would need to be written though.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665996753653530624 *She was implemented into Yandere Simulator in the November 15, 2015 Update. *She was voiced by Kendra Braun in "I Want My Senpai Back". *Pressing "E" while playing Kuudere Simulator will give her a eyepatch. Pressing "T" will turn her into Tsundere-chan. *All her quotes are highlighted in blue. *Although she has not been witnessed exhibiting emotions, she will show fear when performing Yandere-actions in front of her. Quotes Gallery Student_19.png|Kuu's portrait Kuu dere.png|Kuu Dere's student profile. KuudereClassroom.png|Kuu in her classroom. Kuudere-chan.png|Kuudere-chan in Kuudere Simulator Kuudereanimated.png|Kuudere-chan's cameo Category:Akademi High Students Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:No Club Category:Easter Eggs